User blog:AlthaBlade/General News - 16th June 2013
Welcome to the second edition of the General News, although not too much has happened recently and I don't have too much time to write up the news, I shall try my best nevertheless. BTD5 A new track by the name of 'Jungle' has been released. Although it is meant to represent a jungle, I still find the design of the track rather quirky and odd, I personally think that more aesthetic features other than the similar plants coul've been added. But still, it's a pretty interesting track to play on in terms of gameplay and besides, I'm pretty sure that some more awesome points are up for the grabs so I guess you shouldn't let your clan down :P Info on the Jungle Since I don't have much else bloons-related to discuss about, why not cover the Jungle? General Info *It's an intermediate track with two different paths that almost meet together in an unusual manner. *It's the only intermediate track in the game to have two or more non-interesecting paths. Pros *Numerous awesome placements for a variety of towers (e.g. boomerangs/tack shooters will do well because of the curves, spike-o-pults will fare well on the straight lines, if a good-ranged tower is placed at the central area of the track (super monkeys especially), it will have its radius spread across almost the entire track, making it extra effective). *Although the paths don't intercept, it's usually possible to have decent towers to control both paths. *One of the easier intermediate tracks once you get the hang of the track. Cons *Sometimes it can be difficult to tell when it's time to take action when the bloons are about to leak but towers like the spike factory can counter that. *Paths don't intercept which can make the track a bit harder on some aspects and in certain situations, you might need to devote certain towers for only one specific path. *Ironically there isn't any water on the track, perhaps the bloons stole the water? *No variety of plants, perhaps this is an abandoned, polluted and bloon-infested jungle where only the simplest of vegetation can be found in? I guess that would make sense... *Y R DERE NO BANANAZ >:( (Local monkeys would further disapprove of this) Bloons Wiki *I'm not sure if it's just me but I have noticed a noticeable improvement in editing quality and quantity in general, keep it up! *Regarding the previous point, thanks to everyone helping to build up the pages relating the Bloons Super Monkey 2! *I'm not sure how long this has been around for but check out the monobook skin of the wiki! Things regarding mehself (about my YouTube channel) I'm still looking out for some inspiration into what I'll make for future videos but I plan on hopefully perhaps making a video on the new BTD5 track sooo yeah :) Your weekly dose of retarded and fun facts Some Canadian Officers give out 'positive tickets' to thank people for doing something good. -That is exactly what we need to reinforce the Canadian stereotype. A 15 year old hacked NASA computers and caused a 21 day shutdown of their computers. He later hacked the Pentagon too. -That takes some skill O_o The man who once had the longest beard in the world died after breaking his neck after accidentally stepping on it. -With a great beard comes great responsibility ''Source: Didyouknow '' Category:Blog posts Category:News